Nintendo GameCube
La Nintendo GameCube (GCN, siglas de la consola en inglés), o como se le suele llamar Game Cube, es la cuarta consola de sobremesa lanzada por Nintendo, la cual fue lanzada el 14 de Septiembre de 2001 en Japón y en América el 18 de Noviembre de ese mismo año. Fue la primera consola de Nintendo en usar discos, la cual usaba unos discos creados por la misma compañía. Sus principales características son su procesador central basado en un IBM PowerPC (tecnología previa utilizada en computadoras personales y portátiles), y su procesador gráfico desarrollado por ATI. Nintendo, por primera vez, prescinde del cartucho (ROM) como formato de almacenamiento, y adopta un formato óptico propio, el Nintendo Optical Disc. El nombre «GameCube» se debe a que el sistema tiene la forma de un cubo. Fue descontinuada en 2008. Historia En 1999, comenzaron a suponer que Nintendo lanzaría al mercado su nueva consola. Todo apuntaba a que la compañía continuaría utilizando el cartucho como soporte de almacenamiento para sus juegos y que sería retrocompatible con la Nintendo 64. Nintendo presentó su consola ante la prensa con el nombre en clave de "Project Dolphin", aunque posteriormente el proyecto se le cambia de nombre al de Star Cube, cuya intención del proyecto era recuperar el liderazgo perdido ante Sony con la PlayStation. Nintendo quería volver a retomar el liderazgo en el mercado de los videojuegos, que perdió con la Nintendo 64 y que estaba dominado por su rival Sony, con su consola PlayStation. En la Nintendo GameCube, Nintendo deja a un lado el soporte de cartucho como medio de distribución de sus juegos; se cree que el cartucho fue el causante de que la Nintendo 64 quedase atrás de su competidora PlayStation. Nintendo opta por las unidades ópticas creando para este fin el formato GOD (siglas de "GameCube Optical Disc"), el cual era un disco óptico con capacidad de almacenamiento de 1,5 GB de información. En un principio, la consola iba a ser lanzada a nivel mundial en el año 2000, pero Nintendo antes tenía en mente habilitar su consola para conectarla a Internet e hizo un cambio de planes. Los datos técnicos ya estaban sobre la mesa, pero las posibilidades reales de la consola de nueva generación de Nintendo seguían siendo una incógnita. El 24 de agosto del 2000 a las 15:30 (hora nacional en Japón), en el día previo al Nintendo SpaceWorld 2000, la "Gran N" presentó el diseño y periféricos de Nintendo GameCube (finalmente, desechó el nombre de Star Cube), y unas demostraciones en las que podía apreciarse un salto cualitativo enorme respecto a lo que su antecesora, la Nintendo 64, pudo llegar a ofrecer. Por tanto, esta nueva máquina prometía superar con creces a la anterior generación de consolas. No obstante, y pese a que así fue, no tuvo el éxito esperado y quedó tercera en ventas entre las consolas de su generación, con apenas 23,5 millones de unidades vendidas en todo el mundo. En la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] En Super Smash Bros. Melee, el juego lanzado para esta consola, una Nintendo GameCube actúa como la única plataforma en el nivel de Dianas Smash de Luigi. También aparece en el fondo de la Galería de trofeos junto al resto de las consolas de Nintendo y también aparece como un trofeo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :GCN :Nintendo vuelve a ofrecer toneladas de diversión a los jugones de todo el mundo con su última consola, la NINTENDO GAMECUBE. Esta preciosidad de líneas puras cuenta con la tecnología más avanzada en un diseño compacto. Nintendo incorpora por primera vez discos en una consola diseñada sólo para jugar. Con ella, jugar a Super Smash Bros. Melee es más emocionante que nunca. :*''NINTENDO GAMECUBE'' (Hardware) Inglés :Nintendo GameCube :Nintendo's latest bundle of joy arrived in North America on November 18, 2001*, and video-game fans rejoiced. This little beauty is sleek, compact and full of cutting-edge technology. Incorporating optical media for the first time, the Nintendo GameCube was truly born to play. Rumor has it that Super Smash Bros. Melee is a software title for this wondrous device. :*''Nintendo GameCube'' (Hardware) *En la versión europea dice:"Europe on May 3, 2002" Galería Nintendo GameCube en Dianas Smash de Luigi SSBM.png|Nintendo GameCube en el nivel de Dianas Smash de Luigi. Nintendo GameCube en Galería de Trofeos SSBM.png|Nintendo GameCube en su cubículo en la Galería de Trofeos. Referencias Véase también Categoría:Consolas Categoría:Universo Nintendo